


Your Thighs, My Face

by audrey1nd



Series: A Lady Always Comes When She Wants [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Napping, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to sit on my face,” Brendan says, while they’re lying in bed after their post-practice nap.</p><p>This story is a standalone that takes place within the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Thighs, My Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! This is pretty much pure porn.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Brendan says, while they’re lying in bed after their post-practice nap. 

“Oh yeah,” Alex purrs, turning to look at him. “And when did you come to this decision?”

Brendan blushes and looks down to where her shorts-clad thighs are peeking out from underneath the blanket she was napping under. Alex plays with the gold chain she always wears, chewing on it as she stares at Brendan until he looks away again. From the way his ears are turning red, she can tell he’s both turned-on and embarrassed. 

Alex pushes the blankets to the end of the bed and moves so she’s straddling Brendan’s torso. She can feel his dick against her ass as she shifts her weight to kiss him, hard and dirty. 

Brendan’s hands come up to grip her hips, fingers digging into her flesh. 

Alex grinds down on his crotch, his sweatpants soft against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. 

Brendan’s hips jerk up, his grip going tighter before loosening, thumbs stroking along her hipbones. He pushes up the bottom of the t-shirt she sleeps in, hands warm against her skin. She lets out a shuddery breath in response and Brendon smirks up at her. She glares back and snaps the waistband of his sweats. She laughs at his hiss of pain before sliding her hand into his pants and palming his dick. Brendan lets out a whine, hips jerking up. “Want to make you feel so good,” he murmurs, taking her wrists in his hands and flipping them over.

Alex looks up at him, arms now pinned above her head. Brendan is usually so needy, letting her take charge and push him around until they both get off. Him taking charge is new, even if it is about her.

She laughs, “Aren’t I supposed to be on top for this?”

“You were distracting me,” Brendan teases, hands moving down her arms to her torso. He pauses at her hips before sliding them underneath her shirt, pushing it up as he goes, leaving it tangled in her hands above her head.

Brendan kisses down her body, making her giggle and squirm when he gets to her armpit, but it quickly turns into a moan when he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, using just the right amount of teeth. He rolls her other nipple between his fingers and then switches, working her over until she’s a mess of feeling, excruciatingly wet and just _aching_ for him to touch her. 

“Fuck,” she growls out, “just fucking go down on me already!”

Brendan chuckles, and resumes kissing and nipping his way down her body with his full lips, making sure to scrape his teeth over that spot on her hips that always makes them jerk, before pulling her shorts down.

He keeps teasing her though, biting at the inside of her thighs and the hollows of her hips until she can’t take it anymore. Which was probably his plan, if she’s honest with herself. She pushes at Brendan with her foot and sits up. He gets the hint and smiles in that mischievous way he does. Yup, definitely his endgame. 

Brendan moves back up the bed and lies back against the pillow. She can see his erection clearly though his sweatpants, but he got her worked up perfectly, and all she can think about right now is his mouth on her pussy. 

Alex crawls up Brendon’s body, arching her back so that her sensitive breasts brush against his warm naked chest. She kisses him, biting at his bottom lip, and he groans, hands cupping her ass. She sits up and lets him maneuver her forward so that her thighs are settled on either side of his head.

They’ve never done this before so she’s not really sure how much she should actually be _sitting_ on his face versus using her legs to hold herself up. And of course Brendan isn’t the type of guy who actually cares about buying a bedroom set, so there’s no headboard for her to lean on either. She settles for leaning forward with her hands to either side of Brendan’s head. He’s got his hands on her ass, forearms under her thighs, and she figures that’ll keep her from crushing him if she can’t hold herself up anymore. She’s at least three inches taller than him according to the roster, though she’s pretty sure it’s more like four or five and they’re both almost pure muscle, so she really could crush him. And she does _not_ want to have to explain any resulting injuries to management. The one time when they were rookies was enough for her, and that had just been from him trying to carry her around. Though Brendan had a lot more muscle now than he had back then and actually _could_ carry her around now and had.

“You good?” Brendan asks, warm breath on her thighs making her shiver.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, “just uh, let me know if I’m suffocating you, I guess?”

“That’d be a nice way to go,” Brendan smirks, pulling at her thighs so they’re further apart, her pussy just touching his lips.

_She’s sitting on his face._

And then Brendan opens his mouth and licks and she’s _actually_ sitting on his face, because her hands are in his hair and his arms are the only things stopping her from putting all of her weight on him, desperate to get his mouth on her clit.

She’s just so fucking close already after all that teasing, and Brendan knows how to get her off. But the angle is new, and the effort of keeping her legs from collapsing entirely makes the whole thing just so much more intense. 

But Brendan is just as much of an asshole as always, and keeps teasing her with long, slow licks up and down her pussy, teasing around her clit, but never actually touching it. He sucks on each lip, tongue caressing. Brendan used to be terrible at eating her out when they first started dating, He was all clumsy tongue and he could barely even find her clit. But he’d been willing to take her instruction, and had finally learned after many, many sessions, though in the beginning she’d had to get herself off, with Brendan watching avidly of course.

Currently he is using all of this knowledge to torture her. She can feel herself dripping onto his face, and there’s sweating pooling at the small of her back. Her face is hot, and her chest flushed. The muscles in her legs are quaking, but Brendan’s grip on them is tight, forearms keeping them from closing around his head. 

All she wants is to come, and she moves her hips as much as he will let her, trying to get him to actually touch her clit.

“Fuck, she gasps out, pulling at Brendan’s hair. “Just fucking let me come,” she whines.

“Mmm, you taste so good though,” Brendan says, muffled against her pussy, the vibration of his words just making her more desperate.

And then he _finally_ licks at her clit, and her legs tighten around his head. She’s just _so close_. Brendan sucks on it, flicking his tongue back and forth as she tries to keep breathing, abs going tight and legs clenching. He scrapes his teeth just the slightest bit, and it’s just what she needs. Alex's whole body shudders, and Brendan gasps out as her hands clench and unclench his hair, body leaning forward so she's resting her head against the wall.

When Alex can breathe again, she climbs off of Brendan, his hands helping her unbend her stiff legs.

She lies next to him for a moment, still breathing hard.

"Shit, that was amazing," she says, smiling at him, his face wet. He smiles back at her and licks his lips.

She's about to offer to let him do the same, but when she looks down towards his crotch she sees a dark stain.

Brendan blushes in response to her gaze. "Well I guess you liked it too," Alex laughs.


End file.
